Up In Flames
by TheForeverONCER
Summary: The castle was burned down and 12 year old Emma was given to 14 year old Graham to protect her. Emma thinks her family is dead. There is only 2 people that know Emma is alive Harry, and Graham. This is the story of how Emma and Graham Survive until they are almost positive that Regina has stopped looking for the princess. Rated T just incase, but it might change later. Gremma
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I've decided to start something a little different today so ya, here it is! Please review! :-)**

**although I wish I did I do not own OUAT**

I look up at Harry guarding the gate.

_I can't wait till I'm a real guard, or knight! _I think to myself.

Then I hear a scream.

"Harry, it's the princess!" I tell him.

I see him yell to William to watch the gate.

Then we start sprinting to the princesse's room.

I run right after him.

Harry smashes the door open and I see Emma on the floor coughing and screaming there is also smoke, a lot of smoke.

"Graham! Take the princess! He says to me.

I run over to Emma and start to pick her up.

She is so weak which makes her much lighter.

She puts her hands around my neck and I'm holding her with one hand under her legs and one on her back.

She looks up at me.

_Gosh, she's beautiful!_ I think to myself.

Then I start to run I can hear coughing and Harry yelling at Snow and Charming to get out of their room.

I look at Harry.

"Graham listen to me" this side of the castle is on fire." He starts

I nod the princess coughs more.

"But you need to leave and take Emma far away, using a different exit."

I look at the beautiful princess tears are in her eyes.

"Why?" I ask even though I know the first rule of being a knight is not to question a task.

"This is a set up..." He pauses "by Regina, now go!" He points to his left.

"You know most exits, can you do it?" He asks conserved.

"Yes!" I say bravely although I want to cry, I may never see Harry again.

I lay the princess down for a second and hug Harry tightly so does Emma.

Harry kisses me on the cheek, he was the closest thing I had to a father.

I grab Emma's hand.

"Come on." I slightly whisper it because I know our escape is a secret.

_I'm 14 I can take care of a 12 year old girl_. I think to myself.

I run over with Emma to the closest secret exit I know off.

When we get out we run into the night to afraid to look back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Heres es the next chapter I just could not wait to write it! Seriously where I am I wrote it at 2:39 am and now it is 3:10 am! LOL. ?**

(5 mins later) Grahams POV

"Emma look." I say pointing to a carriage.

"Clothes?" She asks.

"I'll go get some."

She nods.

"don't let anyone see you." I tell her.

"Ok" she goes and sits behind the bushes.

I run up to the carriage look through the clothes for some smaller sizes.

I see brown pants, white blouse, and a faded red peasant jacked.

Great disguise. I think to myself.

Even though I'm wearing normal clothes I grab some extra and a beat up satchel and shove them in it.

Then I run over to Emma.

She needed clothes. Not just because a gown in noticeable, but because she can't travel in it. _At least she's wearing boots._ I think to myself.

"Here princess." I say handing them to her.

"For disguise." I add.

"Thank you Graham." She says.

She starts to turn around and I realize I was staring at her.

I blush.

"Oh sorry princess." I say and I turn around to let her change.

After a minute I hear, "Graham?"

"Yes princess?" I answer.

she has her pants, shoes, and blouse on but her jacket is on the ground,

"Can you help me?" She asks I can see her did jet with the strings on the back of her blouse.

"Yes princess" I tie it " there you go princess."

"Please don't call me that." She says while starting to braid her golden hair.

"Wow for a princess you certainly like to take care of yourself your majesty."

"Well I am 12 And please call me Emma."

"Actually now that I think about it we can't call me Emma" she adds.

Then I realize she is right.

If we are going to have to hide for awhile she can't be princess Emma anymore.

"But I can be Graham right." I ask not truly sure.

I can she her think.

"Um.. Well your north a princess in disguise so I guess you are still Graham." She starts.

"But who am I then?" She asks me.

"What about Elizabeth?" I ask.

"Ok, but can you still call me Emma?" She asks.

"If it slips or I need to then I will call you Emma," "Did you hear me Elizabeth?" I ask and I look at her face.

She smiles.

_How are her eyes so blue and gorgeous?_ I ask myself.

"Oh here." I say handing her my hat.

"What for?" She asks grabbing it.

"You can't look like the princess at all." I tell her.

"Oh, right." She says.

"I think we should go to sleep." I say.

"Ok." She starts looking around ant then points "there." She says.

I look at where she's pointing in a big bush there is a opening with leaves.

We start walking over.

She lays down and so do I but I leave enough space in-between us.

She shuts her eyes and tries to fall asleep using my head as her pillow while I use my satchel.

"Good night Graham." She says.

"Good night Elizabeth." I say.

She keeps her eyes closed but she smiles.

I take the time to study her face.

Her eyes are still puffy from crying and she has some black dust on her, probably from the fire, but other then that she looks gorgeous.

_Her life is going to be hard, but I'm going to help her through it_. I think to myself.

Just then Emma snuggles closer to me and I have no problem putting my arm around this beautiful girl to keep her warm.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry guys this isn't the best chapter, but I promise it will get better! I knew what I was going to write for chapter 4 but I needed to write 3 first! Thanks! Please review! :-)**

(The next day) still Grahams POV

I wake up to the sound of nature.

Emma is still sleeping but instead of her on my shoulder she is now laying her head on my stomach.

She starts to stir because my stomach growls.

_I wonder when we can go back_ I think to myself.

Then it dawns on me.

_I was sent out save the princess because nobody else could be saved._

My heart starts beating fast and I am so scared and confused I don't even see Emma wake up.

"Graham? What's the matter?" She asks me.

This is going to be hard to tell her I think to myself.

She sits up.

"We.. We can't go back." I say my voice shaking, because the castle was like my home too.

"nobody will be there."

I expect emma to start crying but she doesn't she just looks down.

"I know," she says.

"How?" I ask.

"When the fire started and you and Harry came out I knew you guys would try to save me." She takes a shaky breath.

"When we were in the exit route I realized if they were saving anyone else they would be right behind us." She says.

Then she starts to cry.

I hug her.

She looks up at me still crying but she smiles and says. "Thank you Graham, for saving me."

"Anything for you Em-Elizabeth."

She wipes her eyes and stands up.

I stand up too.

My stomach growls again.

"Let's go get something to eat." She says.

**ok so for the next chapter I was thinking of skipping ahead a year would that be okay? Please put your answer in the review or you can PM me.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok guys I tried here it is hope you like it please review! :-) ㈏6㈏6㈏6㈏6㈏6㈏6㈏6㈏6㈏6****Also I decided to skip ahead 2 years instead so I could add some more Gremma action! **

2 years later

(Emma is turning 14 and graham is 16)

Emma's POV

I'm breathing so hard and I'm pressed up against a tree.

"Elizabeth!" I hear when two hands land on my shoulder.

"Gosh Graham your good." I tell him.

He blushes.

"I know" he says.

He grabs my hand and says "I want to show you something."

He starts walking and I follow.

I see a stump and candle light and a small pastry on one side and a bigger one on the other.

I smile and he gestures to the bigger pastry.

."Happy birthday Elizabeth." He says to me.

I am a little surprised he knows my birthday but we know the dates by looking at the news posts and by asking other people.

"Thank you." I say hugging him

We sit down and start to eat.

After we are done eating her tells me to blow out the candle center piece and to make a wish.

I shut my eyes think of a wish and blow out the candle.

"Thanks again." I say kissing grahams cheek.

I expect him to blush but he doesn't, what he does is surprising he grabs my face and kisses me on the lips.

Surprisingly I lean into the kiss and put my hands on his shoulders.

He then says something to me that I thought would surprise me, but it doesn't.

"I love you." He says.

Before I can think about it I start to run, fast.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys sorry this took so long I was on vacation, and while on vacation I got a great idea to add to the story! anyway here it is! Please review!**

**ILY ㈏6**

(5 minutes later)

Still Emma's POV

I'm running really fast, in fact I didn't know I could run this fast.

I'm crying to my vision is blurry so I can't really see where I'm going.

Then I trip fast and hard.

I feel something sharp in my knee, maybe a rock.

It probably hurts but I'm to busy crying.

I crawl over to a tree and lean on it.

I finally focus on why I'm crying.

_I have always had a little hope that someday I would find my parents or at least a home, even after 2 years._

But after Graham said that he loved me I had this mixed feeling of joy and fear.

_Joy because I do love Graham and I want to be with him forever but fear because he might be the only person I will know and be with for my whole life._

_I might never have any other place or life then running in the forest with no one but Graham and me as "Elizabeth." I just have never thought about it, but do want to lose all hope except the hope I have in Graham? That's enough right?_

But before I can answer myself I see Graham.

"Are you ok?" He asks.

I wipe my eyes.

"Yes, I'm sorry I just.."

"No it's ok I mean that you fell"

I look at him confused.

"I saw you from across the field, then he points.

I notice I did Indeed run across a whole field.

"Yes." I lie.

He looks at me with a "are you sure that is not a lie" face.

I pull up my pants till right below where I now feel pain.

So really he isn't looking at where I fell at all he is looking below it.

Just to show I'm "ok" even more I stand up.

It is hard but I try not to show the pain on my face.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

early the next morning (about 12:00 am)

Emma's POV

I slowly wake up and my knee is killing me.

Graham is lying next to me so I quietly move away from him and lift my pant leg up.

What I see is far worse then I thought it would be.

My knee is bleeding a little along with dry blood as well.

It has some gravel in it too.

I try to wipe the gravel away but I can't fiscally make my hand touch it.

I pull my pant leg down and cry myself to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry this is so short guys I'm just trying to get in all this before the big chapter! Please review!**

**also Im dedicating this story to my Instagram friend sherriff_swan_ouat**

**ILY ㈏6**

In the morning (about 8:34 am)

Graham's POV

I slowly wake up.

Emma is still next to me but she is a little father away from me then the night before.

I crawl over to her.

She is on her side sleeping with her back facing me.

One arm is on her side and the other of resting on her leg.

Her hair is in her face so I put it behind her ear.

As soon as I touch her face I feel warmth.

I put my hand on her forehead.

She is quite warm so I get up and get a cloth and poor some water on it.

Then I fold it and place it on her forehead.

She isn't burning but you don't really have doctors or magic in the middle of the forest.

She doesn't wake up but her arm shifts so that her hand is now holding her knee.

I knew it I think to my self.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

About the same time but Emma's POV

I feel warm but I'm to tired to open my eyes and wake up.

Then I feel so,e cool wet cloth on my forehead.

Then my knee starts to hurt so I grab it hoping Graham doesn't notice.

Then I drift off to sleep again.


	7. Chapter 7

**sorry about how short these chapters are but you will love the ending! I promise! Please review! **

One hour later.

Graham's POV

For the last hour Emma has been holding her knee.

Also for the last hour I've been waiting for her to move so I can look at it.

I put my hand one her forehead.

I expect to feel warmth like I did before, but now I feel full on heat.

"Oh my god Emma!" I whisper.

I remove my hand, Emma must sense it because she moves her hand to her face.

This is my chance, I think to myself.

I move her a little so she Is lying on her back instead of her side.

She has been sleeping for 2 hours straight, and she slept for almost 9 hours last night which means Emma has slept for about 11 hours.

I pull her pant leg up and gasp.

I sees cut, about 4 and a half long bleeding cut.

At the sight of that and the condition Emma is in I start to get really worried, really really worried.

I take out one of our extra shirts and rip it to make Emma a bandage.

I take the fabric, rap it around her knee, and tie it.

I grab my satchel which has all of our belongings in it:

A knife a pair of pants, a piece of bread, a water flask, and a cloth.

Then I pick Emma up so that I'm carrying her like a baby.

I start walking keeping my eyes open to look for help.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Another hour has past.

Graham's POV

It's been a while and my legs are starting to hurt.

Don't give up, I tell myself, help Emma, Help Emma.

Then I see something in the distance.

To my astonishment, yet horror it's a castle.

I start to walk faster and closer to it carefully and quietly

I need to go in! I think to myself.

What if this castle is Regina's and she recognizes Emma.

Then I remember that no matter who's castle it is Regina might find out!

I take of Emma's hat and undo her braided bun so that it's just a braid.

Looking at her hair length it shows me how long we have actually been in the forest.

Her hair goes down to her hips.

I grab her braid and my knife.

It pains me to do this but, Emma's life is on the line so I need to.

I cut of her braid, my beautiful princess now looks like a boy with longer hair.

Then I run to the castle gate with my disguised princess in my hands.

**:0) pm me what you think is going to happen**.


	8. Chapter 8

**here it is guys! Hope you like it, please review! **

I go up to the gate and a guard sees us from the view tower.

"What do you need young fellow?" A guard yells down form the tower.

"We need help!" I say.

"Get May." The guard shouts to the other.

"You may go inside young man" the guard says as the gate opens.

When I'm in the main hall,

I am a little relieved when I see a woman with a dress and apron on running towards me.

_Probably May_, I think to myself.

Seeing her clarifies this is not Regina's castle a little more.

I still will have to keep my guard up.

"How may I help you?" She asks kindly.

"My brother," I think "Emerson, his leg is infected and I think he has a fever, we need help." I hope she believed she is my brother.

She immediately takes my hand and starts walking down the hall.

Then she stops and takes Emma, excuse me Emerson out of my arms.

We start fast walking down the halls.

We come to a room, I think it's a guest room.

A younger woman walks in.

She smiles at me, and as soon as I see her I feel safe.

Ms. Amelia please help these boys while I go talk to the queen and king about their new visitors.

She walks into the bathroom and gets a clothe and fills a bowl with water.

She walks over to me and my 'brother'.

Amelia helped me realize this isn't a evil castle.

_But who's castle is it?_

Before I can finish my thought Amelia starts talking.

"So where do you live, and where are your parents?" She asks while pulling up Emma's pant leg up gently.

"Um we live in the woods and we have no parents," I tell her sadly.

"Oh I'm sorry.." She pauses looking for a name.

"Graham," I say.

"And this is Emerson." I lie.

"I'm Amelia, nice to meet you." she says while washing Emma's knee.

"Do you think he will be ok?" I ask.

"How long has he been like this?"

"A couple of days." I tell her.

"How long have you lived in the woods?" She asks.

_Is she is changing the subject_, I ask myself.

"A couple of years." I tell her, not wanting to actually count the years.

"you must be strong kids, I think he will pull through." She smiles.

_She wasn't, she really cares and wants to help us,_ I think to myself.

_That's new._


	9. Chapter 9

**hi guys sorry this took so long, I've been in Sweden**. **I've completely planned out the next chapter/s though so those shouldn't take as long. **

**Also my story hasn't been getting reviews lately, is something wrong with it do you guys like it? Please tell me so I can fix it. Thanks! **

A few minutes later

Graham's POV

I didn't even know that May left the room until she walked in again.

"Ms. Amelia, the King and Queen say that these boys can stay for a while while they are helped." May says.

"They can stay in the guest room?" Amelia asks.

"Yes."

I look at May, "where are the King and Queen?" I ask.

"Well young man," she starts.

"Graham." I say interrupting her.

"Well Graham they don't come down her often but if you do see them, even for a brief second we have to be very polite and kind." She says it to me like I'm 5.

Gosh I am an orphaned 16 year old that lives in the woods, but I'm not a orphaned baby.

"Yes mam" I say.

"Good, now here are the meds and bandages Amelia."

"Also after the boy gets them we can move them in the other room."

"Yes mam" Amelia says as May walks out of the room.

"So what happened to Emerson here."

"He was running and tripped and fell, he didn't show it to me and lied about it.

"Well I'm so sorry to her that,"

I smile.

She puts the cloth down and grabs another.

"Graham will you put this on Emerson's forehead please" Amelia asks handing me the cloth.

"Yes" I answer.

She goes in the other room for a second and comes out with a cream.

She rubs it on Emma's knee and then raps the bandage on it,

"Thanks for helping us Amelia." I say.

"Your welcome, and I'm so glad you are smart enough to ask for help." She says.

"Pardon me asking but what happened? To your parents I mean."

I can tell she is curious, interested, and concerned.

"They died in a fire" I tell her.

"I'm sorry she says.

"It's ok" I say.

"Ready to see your new room?" She asks with a completely different tone of voice.

"Ok" I say smiling because it has been along time since I slept or stayed inside, let alone in a castle, a huge castle.

She picks up Emma and starts walking and I follow her

* * *

We walk into a medium sized room, that is as beautiful as I thought.

"I'll let you settle but if you need me ring me." Amelia says pointing at a bell on the wall.

"Ok thank you miss." I say.

"You can call me Amelia, if you want Graham." She says smiling.

"Ok thank you Amelia."

Then she leaves the room and shuts the door.

I look around the room until I hear a faint noise, it Emma.

"Graham where are we, I think I'm hallucinating." She says.

"No your not this is real, but for your disguise this time is that your my brother Emerson ok?"

"Ok" she says half asleep.

"I'm glad your a little better Emma." I whisper while kissing her forehead.

"Me too" she says weakly.

Then someone nocks on the door I open it, it's May and another maid I haven't seen before.

"Graham we thought you and your brother might need some for so we brought you some." May says while gesturing the other maid to put down the tray.

She walks over to Emma and feels her forehead.

"Did he wake up?" May asks.

"He did for a little bit but he might still be awake a little." I say.

"Emerson" I whisper,

"hmmm" Emma answers.

"can you sit up for me" May says.

Emma does what she is told but keeps her eyes shut.

Ok we need to get dome food in you guys, she say while grabbing the tray and putting it in forint of us.

"I know your probably starving and we do have other food if you want more, ring Amelia." May says, then she leaves.

After eating a muffin, and some bread with ham and feeding Emma too I start to feel really tired and before I know it Im drifting off to sleep.

**Please review **


	10. Chapter 10

**I am so sorry this took for ever! I have been dealing with some family issues for a while.**

**Grahams POV**

The next morning when I woke up there was a tray of food in the room for Emerson (Emma) and I.

I go over and eat some.

I glance at the beautiful girl who was still asleep.

I start to eat and Amelia comes in.

"I am going to draw a bath for your brother and then you, alright." she says and I nod.

I continue eating but save food for Emma.

Amelia went to draw the bath and I wake Emma and help her eat.

Afterward Amelia came and picked sleepy Emma up.

"if he doesn't mind I'm going to help him wash his wound." she says and I nod.

I finish eating and then realize something.

Amelia is to find out Emma is a girl!


End file.
